


Incubi di vetro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Divinità irrequiete [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sif e suo marito.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Parole: 401.Prompt: 20. Fumare una sigaretta la sera
Relationships: Sif (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Series: Divinità irrequiete [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044035





	Incubi di vetro

Incubi di vetro

Sif si sedette sul bordo della finestra, guardando le campagne di Asgard dalla finestra.

“Non riesci a dormire?” le domandò una voce maschile.

Sif sorrise e si voltò, guardando il marito avanzare verso di lei. Quest’ultimo indossava un lungo mantello e aveva la spada alla cintola.

“No” ammise Sif. Infilò in tasca un accendino e un pacchetto di sigarette che teneva in mano.

L’asgardiano avvicinò una sedia di legno alla finestra e vi si accomodò.

“Come mai?” domandò.

Sif si alzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare la lunga veste.

Rispose: “Stupidi incubi”. Raggiunse la sua lira e la prese tra le braccia.

“Con questo caldo li fanno un po’ tutti” la rassicurò lui.

Sif lo raggiunse e si accomodò sulle sue gambe possenti.

“Già. Sono sogni così assurdi che non può essere altro” sussurrò.

“Cosa sogni?” domandò il suo sposo, accarezzandole la testa.

Sif iniziò ad accordare lo strumento.

“Variazioni sul tema di quelli invernali. Non sono più soltanto gorghi oscuri, vortici confusi in cui precipito tra rumori cacofonici e colori, intravedendo figure femminili indistinte sul bordo” rispose. Intonando alcune parole come se fossero una melodia da cantare.

L’uomo le scostò una ciocca di capelli mori e le posò un bacio sulla pelle. “Non devi fare ciò che ci si aspetta da te. Segui le tradizioni del tuo cuore” lo rassicurò. La sentì rabbrividire ai suoi tocchi.

“Ora cos’altro sogni?” domandò.

Sif smise di suonare e si alzò nuovamente in piedi. Sospirò pesantemente e guardò nuovamente all’esterno.

“Delle mani di vetro, piccole dita trasparenti che cercano di afferrarmi” raccontò.

Sotto lo sguardo del marito si sedette nuovamente sul marmo.

“Almeno non sono dei piedi”. Scherzò lui.

“Te l’ho detto, sono assurdi” gemette Sif. Si accese una sigaretta ed iniziò a fumarla.

< Da quando è stata in giro per gli altri mondi, ha preso delle strane abitudini che non comprendo. Quelle ‘cose’ sono così diverse dalle sostanze che vengono bruciate nei grandi fuochi dagli sciamani > pensò.

“Eppure ti agitano” sussurrò.

< Strano che una guerriera coraggiosa come lei abbia questo genere di timori > pensò.

“Abbastanza da non voler andare a dormire e attardarmi troppo a lungo a fumare la sigaretta della sera” ammise Sif.

L’uomo le massaggiò le spalle.

“Non temere nulla finché il cielo non ci cadrà sulla testa. Non finiremo nei fumi dell’hell e non ci saranno nemici di vetro” la rassicurò.

Sif annuì, sorridendogli.

“Lo so” mormorò.


End file.
